This invention relates generally to computerized applications, databases, and interface, and more particularly to integrating applications, databases, and interfaces having different formats, contexts, and designs.
Computer and computer-related technology have enabled the use of computers in numerous enterprise functions. Almost every facet of a modern enterprise is supported by computer systems in some manner. Computerization is a necessity to allow an enterprise to remain functional and competitive in a constantly changing environment.
Computer systems are used to automate processes, to manage large quantities of information, and to provide fast and flexible communications. Many enterprises, from sole proprietorships, small stores, professional offices and partnerships, to large corporations have computerized their functions to some extent. Computers are pervasive, not only in business environment, but also in non-profit organizations, governments, and educational institutions.
Computerized enterprise functions can include billing, order-taking, scheduling, inventory control, record keeping, and the like. Such computerization can be accomplished by using computer systems that run software packages. There are many application software packages available to handle a wide range of enterprise functions, including those discussed above.
One such package is the SAP R/2(trademark) System available from SAP America, Inc., 625 North Governor Printz Blvd., Essington, Pa. 19029. The SAP R/2 System is a software package designed to run on IBM or compatible mainframes in a CICS (Customer Interface Control System) or IMS (Information Management System) environment. For example, SAP may use CICS to interface with user terminals, printers, databases, or external communication facilities such as IBM""s Virtual Telecommunications Access Method (VTAM).
SAP is a modularized, table driven application software package that executes transactions to perform specified enterprise functions. These functions may include order processing, inventory control, and invoice validation; financial accounting, planning, and related managerial control; production planning and control; and project accounting, planning, and control. The modules that perform these functions are all fully integrated with one another.
Another enterprise area that has been computerized is manufacturing. Numerous manufacturing functions are now controlled by computer systems. Such functions can include real-time process control of discrete component manufacturing (such as in the automobile industry), and process manufacturing (such as chemical manufacturing through the use of real-time process control systems). Directives communicated from the computer systems to the manufacturing operations are commonly known as work orders. Work orders can include production orders, shipping orders, receiving orders, and the like.
However, the computerization of different functions within a single enterprise has usually followed separate evolutionary paths. This results in incompatibility between the different systems. For example, transactions from a system for one function may have a context and a format that are totally incompatible with the context and format of another function. Furthermore, as enterprises grow through mergers and acquisitions, the likelihood of inheriting incompatible systems increases. Consequently, the legacy systems cannot provide all the information necessary for effective top level management and control.
As an additional complexity, enterprise systems need user interfaces for front-end operations. For example, in the healthcare industry, administrative staff and health care providers need reliable access to patient records. If the healthcare enterprise has evolved by a series of mergers, the possibility of a reception desk populated with half a dozen different terminals, each accessing a different patient database and a different accounting system is a certainty, and service and profitability suffers.
Generic computerized solutions that offer an efficient, automated way to integrate an enterprise""s various computerized systems are difficult to implement. Another conventional solution is to implement a custom, computerized interface between the various systems. However, these custom solutions are usually tailored to a specific enterprise environment. As a result, the tailored solutions are not portable into other situations without major modifications. Additionally, these solutions are costly to maintain over time because of inherent difficulties in accommodating change.
Conventional solutions that meet all of the needs for collecting, retrieving, and reporting data in a complex enterprise do not exist. For example, the DASS(trademark) system, available from a SAP AG, of Waldorf, Germany, is intended to automate manufacturing functions. DASS receives information from SAP R/2 package described above. However, DASS does not appear to provide a generic solution to connect a computerized business system to a computerized manufacturing system.
FIG. 1a shows an example legacy enterprise system 10. The legacy system includes as subsystems a SAP system 11, an Oracle(trademark) database 12, one or more legacy applications 13, Lotus Notes(trademark) 14, a Web server 15, and user interfaces 20. The system 10 might also permit access to some functions by a mobile computer (laptop) 30 via a dial-up communications link 40.
More than likely, the legacy system 10 will exhibit one or more of the following problems. All sub-systems cannot communicate with every other sub-system because each sub-system has its own application programming interfaces (APIs). Real-time data interchange among all of the sub-systems may be impossible or extremely difficult because each sub-system stores and views data in a different way and uses different communication protocols. Modified enterprise functions or adding automation for new functions is expensive. Each sub-system is developed with its own peculiar programming language. Users cannot always access all the data all of the time, particularly when the user is mobile. It is difficult to provide top level management with an abstraction of all system information.
What is needed is a system that can integrate various computer systems in an enterprise. The system needs to be able to convey transactional data between any number of databases regardless of their format, context, and access methodology. User interfaces to the databases need to be uniform. In addition, as enterprise functions change, new procedures and transactions must be accommodated in a minimal amount of time without having to redesign and reimplement any of the functional systems. The ideal enterprise integration system should be capable of adapting to any number of computerized functions in a modern complex enterprise.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for integrating computer systems found in many types of enterprises.
An enterprise integration system is coupled to a number of legacy data sources. The data sources each use different data formats and different access methods. The integration system includes a back-end interface configured for converting input data source information to input XML documents and for converting output XML documents to output data source information.
A front-end interface converts the output XML documents to output HTML forms and the input HTML forms to the XML documents. A middle tier includes a rules engine and a rules database. Design tools are used to define the conversion and the XML documents.
A network couples the back-end interface, the front-end interface, the middle tier, the design tools, and the data sources. Mobile agents are configured to communicate the XML documents over the network and to process the XML documents according to the rules.